Shawn Rescues Darth Vader Extended
by Ameeraidoj
Summary: This is an exploration of the characters' feelings concerning the polygraph test and Shawn's confession during this episode. One shot


This is my first _Psych_ story. I usually do not write for shows that are currently running, but I thought up this one shot that could have happened at the end of "Shawn Rescues Darth Vader." I wanted to explore the thoughts of Shawn regarding the fact he has lied to Juliet ever since he met her and the main characters' reactions to the polygraph test. Gus is not in this story as he was not in the end of the episode.

I always like constructive criticism, so if something is not right, please let me know specifically what it is so I can change it. I do not mind flames as long as I have the specifics. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Psych_ or any of the characters in this story. I hope to one day be part of the _Psych_ scriptwriters, but it will probably remain a dream.

* * *

><p>Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer came out of the interrogation room silently. Shawn was contemplating Lassie's promise. He never wanted to hurt Juliet, but he knew it was unavoidable in the end. He admitted he loved her, which showed how serious he was about her. That meant that one day, he would have to tell her the truth about his psychic ability. And when that day came, he knew that she would be hurt, possibly losing her, especially after passing the polygraph test. He saw a whole new trust in her eyes, that she actually believed he was psychic – the doubt was completely gone and that made the situation worse. He never meant to lie – he did tell the truth when he was first brought into the police station for questioning six years ago. Juliet was not even there when this whole business started and yet, she was caught not realizing the problem that would pop up someday soon.<p>

Juliet saw Carlton and Shawn come up the stairs and walked over to them worried about what might have happened.

"Shawn, Carlton, is everything ok?"

Shawn answered, "Everything's fine, Jules. Lassie and I have reached a new understanding."

Juliet was slightly confused and still a little worried, "Carlton, I'm sorry we kept this from you, but –"

Lassiter interrupted her, "O'Hara, while I'm still upset about you lying, I forgive you."

Shawn smiled at him and gave him a small pat on his shoulders as he spoke to Juliet, "You have a great friend here… As a matter of fact, you couldn't have a better friend than Lassie here. He cares about you like a younger sister, probably wouldn't care for you more if you were biologily his sister."

Juliet was still confused, "You mean 'biologically.'"

"I've heard it both ways. The point is remember Yin and how upset you were, having trouble with writing the report, and we promised to protect each other? Well, I'm realizing that while I'll always want to protect you, I can't always be there. We all know I can shoot, but I can't carry a gun, don't have a license or some kind of problem. Lassie though can protect you. He's your partner and your best friend. He just promised to shoot me –"

Lassiter interjected, "– Repeatedly –"

" – Repeatedly if I hurt you in anyway."

Juliet was slightly outraged, "Carlton, you didn't –"

"Yes, he did and it's all right. You do need to be treated with respect and I'm glad you have someone like Lassie who can protect you and keep me on guard watching my movements with you. You may be one tough chick, but it's good to have someone else there. And, Jules, we're in a relationship now – there'll be fights and problems and at least, I know you'll have a sounding board."

Lassiter responded with a surprised, "Thank you, Spencer."

Lassiter was more than a little surprised at Spencer's speech, but he had watched him and O'Hara together for a while with the tension thick between them. He hoped that O'Hara would be smarter than to get involved with Spencer, but now that they were together, it did not surprise him as much as he thought this type of situation would. One thing that did surprise him was that Spencer seemed sincere in his feelings for O'Hara, not thinking of her as another conquest. The polygraph was still going through his mind. While the test said that Spencer was not lying about being psychic, he still did not believe it. Since Spencer was raised by Henry to be a police officer, then he was probably trained on how to get around a polygraph, but neither Spencer would ever tell. And if Spencer was as serious about O'Hara as he said, then it would be a matter of time before he told her the truth and O'Hara would be hurt.

Chief Karen Vick came out from her office, "Mr. Spencer, Detective Lassiter, Detective O'Hara, in my office now."

The three followed the chief into her office. Henry Spencer was inside as well. Chief Vick walked behind her desk and sat motioning for the others to do as well.

After two seconds of silence, Vick spoke, "First of all, I want to commend you on your work yesterday. Now, after tying up this last case, Henry and I have been discussing what to do about this new relationship. I'm guessing that keeping this a secret from you, Detective Lassiter, was the reason you wanted a new partner."

Lassiter responded, "Yes, but I've changed my mind. I want to continue working with O'Hara."

Vick replied, "We'll see. Now, Detective O'Hara, how long have you and Spencer been together?"

Juliet sighed, "Since our last run in with Despereaux in Canada."

Vick nodded, "So about three months."

Shawn responded, "Yes, Chief."

"So, what were your reasons for hiding this information from us?"

Juliet and Shawn looked at each other. Shawn was the first to speak, "Well, first, many people have been speculating about us for years. We wanted to see where we were before we told the rest of the world. And there's the fact you transferred Lassie's old partner when I… outed their relationship."

Vick sighed, "While relationships within the workplace are discouraged, they aren't outlawed outright. Lassiter's old partner had received a promotion that he influenced and when their affair was revealed, there was a conflict of interest. I could not keep her here or else I would lose the integrity of this department. Mr. Spencer, as a consultant, you are in no position to promote O'Hara, so this is a different matter."

Juliet and Shawn internally sighed with relief. At least neither one of them was at risk of losing their job.

Vick saw the looks on their faces and smiled inwardly, but she had to keep to her business. She continued, "However, there are things we need to clear up."

Shawn's and Juliet's heads snapped up with a little panic on both faces.

Vick carried on, "My first priority is to make sure that cases are solved and nothing stands in the way. Considering that you two have been together for three months and many cases have been solved in that time, I see that you haven't let your personal relationship get in the way of investigations. But that might not always be the case, especially considering Mr. Spencer's confession during the polygraph yesterday. If your emotions are going to get in the way of you working together to solve a case, I need to know now."

Juliet knew the chief was right and decided to speak up, "Chief Vick, I don't think our relationship will cause problems, but we can't predict the future – well… maybe Shawn can."

The entire room looked at Shawn.

Shawn stumbled as he replied, "Oh, um, well, um…" He took a deep breath, "Chief, I can't see any problems right now, but you know how my abilities work…"

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "Why are we listening to him? Look, Chief, I think they can work together. If I see any problems, one of them will be removed from the case." Lassiter knew exactly who he wanted to remove.

Chief Vick looked at him for a second, "Detective Lassiter, you do realize that it might be O'Hara you'll remove if there are problems since there will be times we'll need Mr. Spencer's abilities."

Lassiter mumbled, "Damn," but nodded.

Chief Vick then looked at the couple. Juliet responded, "Agreed. I'm willing to remove myself if there is a conflict of interest."

Shawn sighed as he nodded in agreement.

"Good. Henry, is there anything else you want to add?"

Henry stood up, "I think we've covered everything right now. Just know, you two, you will be watched and I'll take a closer look at the cases before assigning them to Psych."

Shawn shook his head slightly at that statement nonchalantly. He knew he could get involved with any case he wanted whether the department officially hired him or not, although it was harder to get away with it since his father rejoined.

Henry saw his son's reaction as he stood next to the couple and was agitated, "Shawn, don't shake your head at me. I'm trying to help you. Yeah, it's great to be in love, but love can make you do stupid things, and you've been getting into more and more danger. As your father, I don't want to see you lose your head because you lost your heart. As an employee of the Santa Barbara Police Department, I want cases solved and everyone to come out alive. Both require better judgment on your part, Shawn. You now have more to live for." Henry smiled at Juliet with his last sentence.

Juliet slightly blushed but she smiled at Shawn's father with gratitude.

Shawn took in what his father said. Since admitting that he loved Jules, he knew he had to be more mature. His old habits would be hard to break, but he was willing to try.

"Thanks, Dad. All I can say right now is I'll try."

Henry knew exactly what he was saying, "I know all about habits, but you can do it. You all ready broke one habit by telling Juliet how you felt instead of skirting around it."

Lassiter was a little uncomfortable listening to this sentiment, but he was glad that Henry would also keep Spencer in line.

Apparently, Chief Vick was also a little uncomfortable as she said, "Well, everyone is free to go."

As they stood up, Shawn and Juliet thanked Vick. Chief Vick replied with, "No problem, but remember, you will be watched."

The couple just smiled in reply as the office emptied.

Outside the office, Juliet was the first to speak, "Carlton, I want to thank you for looking out for me. I do appreciate it."

Lassiter just replied, "No problem." He then made his way to his desk. Juliet began to walk to hers leaving Shawn alone outside the office.

"Jules?"

Juliet stopped and looked at Shawn.

Shawn bit his lip a little before continuing, "Can I speak to you alone?"

Juliet nodded and they walked to the empty conference room closing the door.

"All right, Shawn."

Shawn took a deep breath, "I'm thinking about what my father said. When you asked me if we should talk about the polygraph, I said no, but I should've said yes. I was running from my feelings for you for years and then, I finally admitted I cared for you in Canada. I admitted I loved you during a polygraph test, but I should admit it now. In our relationship, I need to grow up a little, so Jules, I love you. I have for a while now."

Juliet just smiled brightly at him, "Shawn, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Shawn could not resist, "Really, really?"

Juliet knew where this was leading, "Really, really."

"Really, really, really?"

Juliet was resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Really, really, really."

"Really, really, really, really?"

"Shawn!"

Shawn held his hands up in surrender, "All right."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

Juliet nodded in response and Shawn left with a bright smile on his face.

Shawn passed his father as he left the police station. When he was out in the driveway, he heard, "Shawn!"

His father had followed him and Shawn knew exactly what his father wanted. "Yes, Dad?"

Henry looked around to make sure they were not going to be overheard before he began, "Shawn, I'm happy that you and Juliet are together, but you do realize what a relationship means?"

"Dad, you're the one who told me to make a move and not sit around."

"I know, but there are other things you of all people need to think about. A relationship requires total trust, total honesty."

Shawn rolled his eyes. He knew this, but he was not prepared to deal with it today, not after everything that happened. His father could never allow him one day to be happy, one day that he could forget his problems and just be thinking about finally being with Juliet the way they were supposed to be.

Henry continued, "One day, you'll have to tell her the truth. If you truly love her, you need to be honest. You passed that polygraph test, but there are consequences. You saved your job, but you might have thrown out your relationship with Juliet when she learns the truth. Notice I said 'when' not 'if.'"

Shawn was upset, "I know all this, and I promise I will tell her soon. I just don't know when."

"Have you ever tried to tell her?"

Shawn spoke with disgust, "Once, but Dec-lan got in the way." His voice softened a little, "At least I know when I do tell her, Lassie will be a friend to her. She won't be alone."

Henry asked, "And you want Lassiter to know the truth?"

"No, but the polygraph didn't change his opinion. He knows I'm not psychic, but he can't prove it – same as it has been for the last six years. The main thing is that Juliet won't be alone when she learns the truth."

Henry sighed, "Well, I see you really do love her. Just be careful."

"I will, Dad."

Henry gave Shawn a nod and walked back into the police station.

Shawn had let out a huge sigh after his father disappeared from view. The events and feelings of the past few months since he and Jules got together were rushing over him – everything bumping together and not making sense as he tried to pick out specifically what he was feeling. Relief? Happiness? Fear? Hunger? Pineapple? He did not know. Truly for the first time in his life, he wished he was psychic instead of pulling a psych.


End file.
